guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Domain of Fear
This area is death to henchies, more than any other area. Your typical monster group will be a Paragon / Ranger / Monk and FOUR Elementalists. Shido 11:50, 8 November 2006 (CST) It gets worse. Many of the monster groups have patrols that intersect with other monsters, and due to the Cower in Fear location effect, disengaging in response to approaching enemy reinforcements can be quite difficult (and the large concentration of elementalists with Mind Freeze doesn't help). It might be worth considering a party-wide speed buff such as Charge or Fall Back in this area, and players should be even more careful than usual to observe patrol patterns before engaging. Draxynnic 08:47, 16 November 2006 (CST) For those out there who wish/need to take on this area with henchies here are a few suggestions: * Use Healer's Boon and Heal Party on at least 1 monk. It will half the cast time and, together with heal party will allow you to fight back some of the AoE done by the elementalists; * Bring three monks (Mhenlo and Kihm are good candidates); * Bring one interrupter (Odurra works fine); * Bring some form of quick energy restore (I used Eve); * Don't bring AoE spells (or at last don't rely on them). If you do too much AoE monsters will spread and most likely you'll hit some other patrol (you're dead then). Besides, AoE will usually bring several monsters down on health at the same time which will make them cast Call to the Torment and them you'll become overwhelmed; * Bring at least one tanker (Dervishes work very well, never tried with warriors); * Try to keep your henchies at least a little bit spread out. If you're a caster or ranger you can do that by moving around; * Curiously pets do help here :) didn't actually studied why but probably because they will divert some of the fire; * Move patiently and watch patrols. You can't run from fights as long as Rain of Terrors are alive because they will cast Deep Freeze on you. Engage only when you are certain that you won't hit extra patrols. Take you time studying their movements. Hope this helps. Pasc 16:47, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Personally, I've had no trouble with this place using henchmen. I always take 3 heroes (usually Koss, Dunkoro and Olias/Master of Whispers) and then Devona, Herta, Sogolon and Kihm. :For Kormir's Crusade, I take the upper route (I find it very easy) and simply walk around most of the monsters (possible if you watch the patrols). Basically, I only actually fight 6 groups (1 Torment, 3 Shiro'ken, 2 Titan) + 3 torment claws. :Frankly, even though I never bother giving Dunkoro anything better than the staff he has when you get him, and just give Koss a near max sword and shield, I've managed to kill a boss or two with the party set-up I described. --Curse You 19:48, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Scythe of Chaos Cleanup I have confirmed that, despite some apparent early confusion, or perhaps due to a recent update, the Dervish Scythe of Chaos that appears on Elona does behave the same as the other Torment demons. It can be the target of the Lightbringer's skills and it does count towards your demon bounty. This is different behavior than the Mesmer Scythe of Chaos found in the Tombs. (This is a form notice. I am hitting all of the pages that make reference to the Scythe of Chaos and making sure they clearly reference the correct one.) Kutulu 21:53, 30 December 2006 (CST) On Factions Skill Caps I'm wondering about that note. How do you cap a skill that belongs to a profession you cannot take? --Bob III 03:43, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Core professions, Star Burst boss for instance. It is not referring to just the assassin and ritualist. -- Xeon 03:46, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah. That makes more sense. Thanks for clarifying --Bob III 03:54, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::np -- Xeon 04:07, 17 January 2007 (CST) The Oddbodies I find it VERY easy to clear this area by using the oddbodies group from 'The Last Patrol" quest. Gives you an added balanced team of 6 people that enemies dont tend to target unless the player party gets wiped. They are fairly steady and stable, and bring another monk while the scout is a decent interupt ranger (works well to stop the eles from spamming to many Meteor Showers. Garfaz as tank is nice too. Seda Khold 02:01, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Missing Information The members of Oddbodies should be listed under NPC for the Last Patrol quest only. Margonites are present but are not mentioned on this page. It appears they're there only during that quest where you free bound Imperial Guardsmen. During the Apostate's quest, Margonites are present along with a "Margonite Stalker." Barinthus 03:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT)